


Women Things

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Ann and Dean have an awkward conversation about the changes she's going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Things

Dean is sitting on the couch watching some movie that can’t be very good because he’s half asleep.

“Dad.”

“Mmmmm,” he responds, stirring slightly.

“Dad, I have to go over to Sarah’s right now. Is that okay?” She sounds anxious and a little nervous, and that catches 100% of Dean’s attention. He sits up immediately and looks up at his daughter.

“Is everything alright honey?”

“Yeah…I just….need help with something.”

“Anything I can do?” 

“Uuh, no not really. You wouldn’t…..understand.”

At that Dean is on his feet, standing in front of Mary-Ann.

“I’m sure I understand more than you think I do honey,” he answers. “Let me try?”

She looks up at her father, clearly about to protest, then seemingly changes her mind and sighs deeply.

“Daddy, how old am I?”

“Thirteen,” he answers immediately, looking confused.

“And I’m a girl,” she states.

Dean is still utterly lost here, so he just nods. She sighs again. 

“I’m a thirteen year old girl, Daddy,” she repeats. “As in I’m going through puberty. As in I kind of need a woman to talk to…about women things that you and Papa haven’t ever gone through,” she finishes, giving her father a look and hoping she wouldn’t have to spell it out anymore than that.

“Oh,” Dean says, his forehead wrinkling as he begins to understand. “Go ahead honey. Just…check in with us if you’re gonna be a while.” 

Sarah was the next door neighbor. She was in her late twenties and was a single mom to a three year old boy that worshiped the ground Mary-Ann walked on. Sarah had become somewhat of a role model for Mary-Ann. Dean and Cas had been relieved. Aside from the single unwed mother thing, which Cas and Dean were in no position to judge, and never would judge, Sarah was a genuinely good person who took to their daughter just as readily as Mary-Ann had taken to her. 

Dean is sitting on the couch when Castiel returns from the grocery store. 

“Our daughter isn’t my baby girl anymore Cas,” Dean says in such a sad and forlorn kind of way that Cas stops putting away groceries and goes to Dean’s side. 

Cas, in his all-knowing sort of way, understands immediately. 

“Dean, she may be growing up and becoming a woman, but we’re her parents. You don’t ever stop needing your parents.”

Dean knows this is true. He still finds himself wishing occasionally that Mary or John were still around, thinking about how much he could use a little help from them. Cas’s words lift a small weight from Dean.

Cas laughs. “Just promise me one thing Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Leave the weapons in the locked shed once the boys start coming around.”


End file.
